zapytaj_beczkefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
HEJTUJ JAK ZAWODOWIEC - Zapytaj Beczkę 135
Prowadzi najpopularniejszy YTber w polsce, Krzysztof Gonciarz. Opis odcinka Obiecane uroczyste "NO WRESZCIE!" z okazji 500 tysięcy subskrypcji na kanale. Pytania * Krzysiu, od pewnego czasu znajoma z klasy zaczęła częściej ze mną rozmawiać itp, to mi nie przeszkadzało, lecz gdy wyżej wspomniana osoba praktycznie z dnia na dzień zyskiwala cechę łudząco podobna do mojej, słuchać tej samej muzyki, oglądać to samo i ubierać podobnie, KRÓTKO MÓWIĄC EWIDENTNIE MNIE KOPIUJE i tu kieruje pytanie do ciebie Krzysiu, WYPIERDOLIC JEJ?﻿ - Katy TuT * Krzysiu, wypowiedz się proszę na temat nowej (a właściwie nagłego agresywnego forsowania) polityki YouTube'a - long story short, jeżeli film zawiera "sexually suggestive content", przemoc, niepoprawny język, prezentuje ćpanie, picie, jakiekolwiek używki, a nawet odnosi się do "kontrowersyjnych" wydarzeń (nie tylko naśmiewa, wystarczy że zawiera - YT chce być user friendly i wszystko ma być politycznie poprawne), to wielce prawdopodobnie zostanie zdemonetyzowany. Z tego co rozumiem to pół YouTube'a może to odczuć. Wystarczy że w Beczce odniesiesz się do problemu imigrantów. Nie wspominając o Z Dupy. Mieciu. Gargamel. Abstrachuje. Wszelkie kanały satyryczne. Filmy komentujące praktycznie cokolwiek.﻿ - Ferdziosz * Zdecydowanie przyjemniej ogląda się twój drugi kanał. Mam wrażenie, że tam jesteś sobą a tutaj... zakładasz maskę głupkowatego śmieszka, która wydaje się ci ciążyć i coraz mniej mieć z tobą wspólnego. Nie rozumiem tylko jednego. PO CO TO WSZYSTKO? ﻿ - ricky Bazinga *Czy twoim zdaniem sperma brzmi niesmacznie bo mojej nauczycielce od wdżwr chyba sie przejadło ��﻿ - Pakodoge PL * z ciebie gonciu jesr jakiś jebany hipokryta lulz﻿ - Ignacy Krasicki **na prawdę, starałem się użyć tego słowa normalnie i chuj plan wzięło﻿ - Ignacy Krasicki *Dobre pomarańczowe - Raysis PL * Krzysiu mam problem ciągle słyszę jak moi koledzy mówią teksty rasistowskie, stereotypy oraz są nietolerancyjni np. kiedy dowiedzieli się że jesteś niewierzący od razu zaczęli cię obrażać denerwują mnie kiedy próbuję im coś wytłumaczyć wyśmiewają mnie. CO ROBIĆ!!!!!!!﻿ - Rad Mir *0:12-0:25 Wyjąłeś mi to z ust. - Agata T. *prosz odwalic się od mego pokolenia . w każdym roczniku jest grupa naturalnych zjebów﻿ - Jan Flashbang 3 *TRUMP WYGRAL KONIEC SWIATA IDZIE A TY JESZCZE NIC KURWA NIE NAGRALES﻿ - Anefa Klimek *WYTANCZYLI MI CHRZESCIJANINA - TheSajmo * Ostatnim razem gdy oglądałam youtube w poszukiwaniu inspiracji do rysunku trafiłam na jeden z twoich odcinków w "polecanych" postanowiłam, że włączę. Tymczasem zauważył to mój nauczyciel i teraz przez cały czas mówi do mnie jak włączam komputer, żebym napisała esej o tym "Kto jest moim idolem i dlaczego Gonciarz" Jak mam się odgryźć? ;-;﻿ - Kinga Wasilczuk * fraszki beczki: Gonciu Gonciu od lat wielu Cię oglądam teraz w lustro spoglądam zastanawiam się skrycie jak zmarnowałam przez to życie PS. Świetny odcinek :D Warto było tyle czekać.﻿ - alicja staśkiewicz *fraszki beczki: Chrześcijanin tańczy na you tubie wszystko gra Patrze na Gonciarza A gołąb MI NA OKNO SRA﻿ - Pertyk *fraszki beczki Gońciu Gońciu siedział w końciu babka się wkurwiła i mu napierdoliła jaki piękny był ten poranek bo przyszedł franek, Gonciowi w południu ubliżał aż go poniżał potem Gonciarz się wkurzył i go z domu wykurzył potem przyszedł krzysztof a gonciu: WYPIERDALAJ!!!!!!!!!!!!!﻿ - Freezer *You now ... You are a man and cool human but I not a human I live in ... You remember you are the best.﻿ - 0 Lucyfer8 * BECZKI Przy rodzinnym stole - tyle żarcia , ja pierdole. trzy kotlety, pięć pieczeni, ziemniak, burak - władca cieni. Do buraka jest dodany przypraw pan - władca chrzan.﻿ - qbq0311 * Fraszki Beczki O rany rany, kolejny odcinek nieudany. Gonciarz nieśmieszny, nowość żadna, a twarz Gargamela podobno szkaradna. Gonciu, bądź w końcu zabawny! Jak Niekryty Krytyk, youtuber pradawny. Nie będziesz śmieszny? Mówi się trudno. Idę stąd, ponieważ jest tu strasznie nudno. :v﻿ - Misaky - chan *Fraszki beczki Przyszła kryska na matyska, Gonciarzowi jebie z pyska... - GlitchPL *KIEDY BECZKA Z LORDAREONEM!? - Itolowsky *Krzysztofie G. ! Jesteś przesłodki i uroczy. Aż chcę się przytulić. Szkoda, że jesteś lewakiem.﻿ - 22 03 *Drogi Krzysiu, ostatnio trafiłem na różne filmy oraz na sam film ,,makijaż dla chłopaka do szkoły" Obejrzałem niektóre filmy różnych youtuber'ów oraz sam jego film. I nie zdziwiłem się czytając komentarze ,,do gazu ty kurwo" itp itd. Znam warunki społeczne internetu w Polsce. I tu moje pytanie. Czy istnieje coś takiego jak inteligentny hejt, czyli, pozorne zmieszanie kogoś z błotem, ale w taki sposób, żeby ktoś zaczął myśleć i np przestał nagrywać NIEŚMIESZNE filmiki.﻿ - Mateusz Koziarz *No ale kurde, Krzysiu, jak ktoś nie lubi chociażby Gargamela to nie musisz tak mocno i na siłę pokazywać, że Ty go lubisz i że to jedyna dobra droga życia. Ew, nie wiem co.﻿ - no vacancy *Czy możemy wrócić do nazywania kogoś 'amebą', a nie 'rakiem'? Coraz bardziej zaczyna mnie to wkurzać﻿ - JołZiom *Jesteś trochę jak Szekspir, najpierw nas uczysz i jest powaga, po czym rzucasz jakiś żarcik na rozluźnienie ;) ( odc 113 ) Szacun bo robisz swoją robotę w mistrzowski sposób �� - Matt A *Krzysiu czy zastanawiałeś się kiedyś skąd wziął sie homoseksualizm? Szanuje każdego człowieka bez względu na orientacje, ale uważam, że zmiana orientacji jest wynikiem jakiegoś traumatycznego przeżycia. Według mnie większość gejów czy lesbijek chce po prostu zwrócić na siebie uwagę poprzez tą kontrowersje.﻿ - Michał Borowy *Krzysiu, zapytał się ktoś kiedyś ciebie na żywo, czy lubisz masło?﻿ - Tomeg *Ktoś wie jak nazywa się ten podkład pod Q&A Gonchaka98 od 9:30 ?﻿ - StaryBimbrownik *najbardziej niesmieszno lewacki odcinek na YouTube - hipo *jesteś jak kujon z tymi oksami - BojarekPL *krzysiu, bo w odcinku 44 twojego wspaniałego show rozrywkowego nie odpowiedziałeś na pytanie, które bardzo mnie męczy. Powiedz więc proszę, czy da się srać na księżycu?﻿ - Brus Lii *MILENIALSI ODKRYWAJĄ KAWE NA NOWO. KAWE NA NOWO. KAWENANOWO﻿ - BakBakuu *dorysuj sobie sztuczne cycki jeżeli mnie szanujesz xD﻿ - Tomasz Jaworski *coś mi się zdaje że ty nie szanujesz swoich fanów! Spotkanie w Gdańsku w PONIEDZIAŁEK!﻿ - Xawes Placek *Jak można się śmiać z takich rzeczy jak aborcja czy obozy koncentracyjne?﻿ - Andżej Piernik *WYMACALI MI WYMIONA! - Zuzanna Pawlak *Wypowiedz się na temat Jakuba Króla bo mnie szczerze wnerwia taki skyem i serafin którzy mówią o męskości i że Kuba to pedał i komentują pod jego filmami że nie za taką Polskę walczyli. Jak przecież walczono o Polskę to oni nie istnieli. A w komentarzach tylko wyrażają swoją homofobię.﻿ - Sion *Oglądałem ostatnio jeden ze starszych odcinków zapytaj beczkę. Powiedziałeś tam coś o Matrix'ie, a potem, że gimby nie wiedzą nawet czym jest Matrix. No to się na ciebie wkurzyłem i obejrzałem. Dzięki Krzysiu, podobał mi się.﻿ - Igor Ordecha *rozwaliłeś mnie tym, co się tutaj wydarzyło :D﻿ - Justyna *KRZYSIU na godzinie wychowawczej oglądaliśmy twój film z Intela "więcej niż jedno życie" ekstra :D﻿ - Polski Zefirek *Myślisz po Chińsku Angielsku czy Polsku ?﻿ - Roko 626 *PO CHUJ BYĆ GENTLEMANEM SKORO OTWIERAJĄC DRZWI KOBIECIE, ZAMIAST PODZIĘKOWAŃ USŁYSZAŁEM, ŻE JĄ DYSKRYMINUJĘ ???﻿ - Jakub Loff *najlepszy kanał na polskim jutubie! - Frater AN Fraszki Beczki *Gonciu Gonciu od lat wielu Cię oglądam teraz w lustro spoglądam zastanawiam się skrycie jak zmarnowałam przez to życie PS. Świetny odcinek :D Warto było tyle czekać.﻿ - alicja staśkiewicz *Chrześcijanin tańczy na you tubie wszystko gra Patrze na Gonciarza A gołąb MI NA OKNO SRA﻿ - Pertyk *Gońciu Gońciu siedział w końciu babka się wkurwiła i mu napierdoliła jaki piękny był ten poranek bo przyszedł franek, Gonciowi w południu ubliżał aż go poniżał potem Gonciarz się wkurzył i go z domu wykurzył potem przyszedł krzysztof a gonciu: WYPIERDALAJ!!!!!!!!!!!!!﻿ - Freezer *You now ... You are a man and cool human but I not a human I live in ... You remember you are the best.﻿ - 0 Lucyfer8 *Przy rodzinnym stole - tyle żarcia , ja pierdole. trzy kotlety, pięć pieczeni, ziemniak, burak - władca cieni. Do buraka jest dodany przypraw pan - władca chrzan.﻿ - qbq0311 *O rany rany, kolejny odcinek nieudany. Gonciarz nieśmieszny, nowość żadna, a twarz Gargamela podobno szkaradna. Gonciu, bądź w końcu zabawny! Jak Niekryty Krytyk, youtuber pradawny. Nie będziesz śmieszny? Mówi się trudno. Idę stąd, ponieważ jest tu strasznie nudno. :v﻿ - Misaky - chan *Przyszła kryska na matyska, Gonciarzowi jebie z pyska... - GlitchPL Podkład muzyczny * ﻿Alex Arcoleo - In Thought (poważny wstęp) * ﻿Danosongs - The Boom Born Blues * Otis McDonald - Fingers * Media Right Productions - Jazz in Paris * The Green Orbs - Mr. Turtle * James Taylor - Jerk Stuff * John Deley - In The Quarter * Otis McDonald - Ever Felt pt. 2 * Silent Partner - Move It or Lose It * Mozart - Marsz Turecki (Fraszki Beczki) * Chris Warner - Lightly Soiled Rag * György Ligeti, The Bavarian Radio Orchestra, Francis Travis - Requiem for Soprano, Mezzo-Soprano, 2 Mixed Choirs and Orchestra (2001: A Space Odyssey OST) (upiorna muzyka) * The Green Orbs - Mary Had a Little Lamb(Q&A Gonchaka) * Gerard Presencer - Groove City * Dave James - Deal Breaker * Oliver Ledbury - Little Creatures * Arr. Christian Marsac - Five Gold Rings (plansza końcowa) Ciekawostki * Na początku odcinka Krzysztof mówi "no wreszcie!", gdyż zdobył w przerwie między tym a poprzednim odcinkiem 500 tysięcy subskrypcji. Zrobił tak zgodnie z obietnicą z odcinka #47. *Gonchak98 w tym odcinku prezentuje swoją ksiązkę p.t. Fanom.. W zapowiedzi parodiuje niesławny film promocyjny marki Krzysztofa - NAEBA (który spotkał się z ogromną krytyką). Nawiązuje podobnymi sformułowaniami oraz czapką z nazwą marki. *Krzysztof śpiewa piosenkę The Lion Sleeps Tonight dwukrotnie - równolegle z KAWĘNANOWO! oraz WYMACALI MI WYMIONA! Kategoria:Sezon 7 Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki z Gonchakiem Kategoria:Odcinki z Gimbusem Kategoria:Odcinki z Polaczkiem